Ride the Lightning
by Shinoda Senshi
Summary: Chris Jericho is keeping an embarrassing secret. Something that would surely wreck his reputation. Leave it to Kane to come up with a solution. One with an interesting side effect. *Warning: Contains m/m slash*


**Ride the Lightning**

Chris Jericho did not scare easily. He did not hide his eyes while some Hollywood stylized serial killer hacked and slashed his way through sorority row. He rode rollercoasters for the fun of it. The higher, the better. Whooping in delight at every corkscrew turn and inverted loop. Spiders did not send him running from the bathroom with his pants around his ankles.

After spending quite a bit of money on elaborate Halloween costumes and haunted hayrides, Kane eventually give in. His lover was unshakable.

Somehow, for six months, Kane had managed to avoid discovering Chris' dark secret. Not bodies buried in shallow graves across the country. Not that he had really been born a woman and had had a backroom sex change operation south of the border. Something much more simple.

That night, six months into their relationship, had not been the first night Chris had spent the night at Kane's place. By then they had developed a routine of alternating apartments. In fact, Chris spent more time in Kane's bed than vice versa because his was the one that actually fit his seven foot frame.

It had been raining off and on for most of that day. The weather forecaster predicted a monster thunderstorm to settle in sometime after midnight. As scheduled, the first rumble came through about a quarter after twelve.

The two of them had decided to turn in early for the night because of a full day they had planned starting the next morning. It had not been the roar of thunder that shook Kane from his slumber. Chris trembled beside him, his head buried beneath the pillows. At first, Kane thought he was laughing in his sleep. The man could be a bit odd at times. Then a clap of thunder erupted so close that it sounded like the roof would come down on their heads. Chris latched onto Kane's arm. Fingernails bit into his skin and, try as he might, Kane could not pry him loose.

Throwing back the pillow from Chris' head, Kane had posed a simple question. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Chris. He tried for a brash smile, but failed miserably. He also failed to contain his loud yelp as a bright bolt of lightning flashed outside the window. He braced himself for the accompanying thunder and shuddered when it came.

That was when Kane learned about his lover's thunderstorm issue. Regular rain did not bother Chris. He found the regular patter of drops across the roof or windowpane soothing. He even indulged in puddle jumping on occasion. Only the flash and the bang of a thunderstorm set him on edge. He had no way to get through it other than gritting his teeth and bearing it until it passed.

Kane showed him another way.

He had intended to use it as a relaxation tool. A better coping mechanism than ripping the skin off his arm. Plus, it was fun. All Chris had to do was lie back and let Kane take care of him. Once fully naked with his legs wrapped around his lover's waist, the raging tempest got pushed out of his mind. Even if the storm lasted longer than their love making, Chris found himself too worn out to be agitated.

The method was a success. Only if Kane was around, of course.

After three years in a committed relationship, a pattern soon developed. What had begun as a method of dealing with anxiety soon bloomed into a rather unique problem. Thunderstorms no longer terrified Chris Jericho. Instead, they made him horny. Which, again, worked in his favor when Kane was around. Unfortunately, Mother Nature could not be persuaded to wait until they were in the privacy of their own home to unleash her temper.

Chris discovered that there was a thin line between the places they _couldn't_ have sex and the places they _shouldn't_ have sex. Daylight hours were not a deterrent. All Chris needed was a locked door between them and the rest of the world. Even if it meant standing on a toilet seat with a roll of two-ply shoved in his mouth.

Being alone was the worst. In line at the bank or reclined in the dentist's chair, Chris could not simply excuse himself to take care of some extremely important business. Besides, the effect wasn't the same flying solo. He needed Kane there with him in the moment, otherwise he ended up on edge and frustrated.

Eventually, they simply accepted it as an interesting and inconvenient part of their life.

Which led them to their best and worst night in their entire existence.

Funerals were not, in general, a pleasant event. No one enjoyed going to them. Except for maybe Kane's brother, but that man was a freak. It was a somber occasion meant for the contemplation of life and death. A moment to remember the departed and connect with their fellow human beings.

Mother Nature, being known to possess a wicked sense of humor, decided to play a joke on poor Chris Jericho. Because of her shenanigans, he soon found himself surrounded by grieving mourners while attempting to conceal a raging erection.

Chris squeezed Kane's hand with every clap of thunder. He counted himself marginally lucky to have been able to drape his jacket across his lap. No need for God and fifty strangers to witness his absolute lack of control.

"I can't believe this," he muttered. Not even the constant stroking of Kane's thumb across the back of his hand could soothe him. "This cannot be happening."

A sniffling stranger dressed in black patted his shoulder. "I know," she said, blowing her nose loudly into a handkerchief. "But it was his time. You have to remember that. There are simply some things beyond our control." With that she dissolved into sobs and wandered off, no doubt in search of a sympathetic shoulder to cry on.

Leaning closer to Kane, he whispered, "Can we _please_ go?" Another rumble had him squeezing his thighs together. "I don't want my admittance into Heaven to be based on whether or not I blow my wad in a church."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's a Straight to Hell offense." Kane's joke fell flat. He should have known not to try to use humor to lighten the situation. "Just a few minutes more. We'll pay our respects and then head home."

The inconsolable widow clung to Kane like he was the only shelter in a storm. She showed no signs of wanting to let go anytime soon. As far as Chris knew, the two of them had never met before. He understood the comfort provided by Kane's great size and strength. Plus, the man was extremely huggable. That fact did not, however, excuse the woman from monopolizing his lover's time and body. Both of which would have been put to better use seeing to Chris' needs.

After an insanely long procession, the two of them made it out the door. Crossing the parking lot was like walking through a waterfall. They were soaked to the skin by the time they got in the car.

"Let's just do it here," said Chris. He was too desperate to wait one minute longer.

Backing slowly out of the parking spot, Kane quickly shot the suggestion down. "I'm pretty sure the parking lot is still considered sacred. The last thing you need is to be struck by lightning."

"It's a chance I'm willing to take."

As if the weather was not enough of an impediment, they soon found themselves stuck in a traffic jam several miles from their destination. It was bumper to bumper as far as the eye could see.

Head in his hands, Chris whimpered, "The universe hates me!" A blast of lightning punctuated his point.

"It's okay, honey. I love you enough for the entire universe."

Chris' mental state deteriorated as the minutes ticked by. It wasn't like they could get out and walk. Helpless and hopeless, he considered taking himself in hand and rubbing himself to satisfaction. No one else would notice and it would at least get rid of the dull ache of pent up lust. Still, not even the best jack off session equaled a quick fuck with Kane. Every encounter was electrifying.

He suddenly felt the car veer to the right. Through the water cascading down the windshield, he saw Kane pulling off of the highway. He was taking some unfamiliar exit. "What are you doing?"

There was no traffic on the off ramp. Kane proceeded with ease. "Taking a short cut."

The road soon brought them to a rest area. There were few vehicles in the vicinity. Maybe the universe didn't have it out for Chris after all.

Kane drove to the farthest end, away from the road and prying eyes. Under the cover of darkness, he would see to his lover's needs. "Front or back?"

"What?"

He gently laughed at Chris' perplexed look. "Do you want me in the front seat or the back seat? Frankly, I prefer the front so I don't have to get out." He shut off the engine and unbuckled his seatbelt. "That is, unless you have a problem with sex in a strange area."

At that moment, Kane could have suggested fucking on a Ferris wheel and Chris would not have objected. He toed off his shoes and shoved his slacks down his legs, letting them pool on the floor beneath his seat. Naked from the waist down, he climbed into Kane's lap. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

Kane laughed again. His lover was so adorable when he was horny. "Yes. This morning, in fact. When we went out to breakfast and I let you have my bacon." His humor quickly faded as Chris rocked back and forth in his lap. No longer could he ignore his obvious arousal as it pressed against his belly. Chris' head dropped onto his shoulder as he increased the speed of his swivel. It took two hands to still his hips. "Tell me how you want it, honey." Kane's finger lightly traced the path of his spine. "Hard and fast? Or slow and sweet?"

Decisions, decisions. Both options sounded delicious to Chris' hyper sexual mind. He could not think beyond his desire to have Kane inside him. "You decide. I can't. I just want you."

No sweeter words had ever been spoken.

"Ride me, honey." Kane fisted a handful of that blond hair as he plundered Chris' mouth. Kissing his lover until he could do little more than moan and wriggle. "As slow or fast as you like. Pretend I'm your sex toy." His own release was secondary. Kane loved getting Chris off.

With trembling hands, Chris undid Kane's belt. He could not force his body to remain still. An endless supply of energy fueled him. The lightning gave him life. He would only find peace once speared on Kane's cock. After he released it from the confines of his lover's pants, he would not let it go. In an action as natural to him as breathing, he ran his fingers along Kane's length. Rubbing his palm across the head until the man bucked beneath him.

Kane tore his attention away from the crazy, sexy man in his lap only to rummage through the glove compartment. He needed that bottle of lubricant they kept stashed there for such occasions. Proving that the cosmos were at least on his side, he found it easily.

A bolt of lightning streaked across the pitch black sky outside the window. It illuminated the fog building along the glass. With a flick of a switch, Kane's seat reclined. Providing a much more comfortable position for him to witness his lover come undone.

Chris found further use for his hands by spreading the lube along every blessed inch of Kane's dick. From top to bottom and back up again. He could not wait for Kane's masterful fingers to prepare him. To slide through his tight ring of muscle and work him loose.

"Honey, wait." Kane whispered as Chris raised up, poised to take the plunge.

"Can't." He slid the tip of that thick cock across his hole. His eyelids fluttered. His heart pounded. Chris longed to be full, so wonderfully, impossibly full that the risk of pain was one he willingly took. "Can't wait another second."

Gravity did as it had done for thousands of years. It aided Chris' descent, forcing the dick deep into his ass. His cries filled the confined space as he was suddenly stretched. The sound of his moans served only to double his desire as he struggled to accept all Kane had to offer. The ache inside him bordered on sublime as he started a slow, sensuous grind. In and out only inches at a time. His eyes found Kane's in the almost total darkness.

His Kane. Smart and resourceful and always giving. "My favorite…" Chris forced Kane's shirt open, not giving a damn as the buttons went flying. He rested his hands on his lover's broad chest, soaking in the warmth of his bare skin. He leaned forward to achieve the leverage he needed. "My favorite sex toy." Kane had a heat and texture that no manufacturer could duplicate. "So. Fucking. Perfect."

Kane watched Chris' dirty dance. Mesmerized by every swivel and sway. His lover moved to a rhythm of his own making. Kane could do little more than hold on and enjoy the show. "That's it honey… Ride out the storm… Ride it out." His hands skimmed along Chris' thighs, over his ass, and up his back. He shoved aside the crisp fabric of his lover's shirt to run his thumbs across Chris' nipples. Each sweeping pass caused him to buck and shiver. "You like that, don't you, honey?"

Wordless moans were Chris' only response. Unintelligible, but their meaning was crystal clear. He could not get enough. He needed more, but did not know how to ask.

Kane knew. Kane always knew. Could read Chris' body as well as his mind. Took care of him like no one had ever done before. Gave unselfishly and showed patience unlike any other. He took the time to make Chris hot and wind him tight. Once his lover fell apart, mind shattered by an off the charts orgasm, Kane was the one to pick up the pieces.

"Let me do it for you, Chris." His hands slid to those shifting hips. "Let me take you there."

Stilled by strong hands, Chris braced himself. A powerful upward thrust ripped a scream from his throat that rivaled the roar of thunder. Kane buried himself deep and, on instinct, Chris squeezed. Clenching his muscles around that invading cock. Slowly, it withdrew, dragging every hard inch across his walls. Over and over. Pistoning. Pumping. Pounding that sweet spot he never failed to find.

Their eyes locked and Chris knew he was lost. Kane was so beautiful, so perfect, so much more than he deserved. He wanted to say so many things. To speak of his love and adoration. To undo all the hurts of his past and promise to never, ever abandon him. Those words would not come. They were locked away in the part of his brain that housed all rational thought.

"I know, Chris." Groaning loudly, Kane moved his hips faster. He would not last much longer but he had to see Chris come. Watch the full body flush wash over him as he tumbled into ecstasy. The sounds alone drove him wild, but the look on Chris' face… Beyond priceless. "Love you, too, honey… Love you so much."

Chris called out for Kane as if her were his God as the heavens tore apart above their heads. Thick streams of come, like white hot bolts of lightning, shot from Kane's cock as he pumped his load deep inside his lover. Chris' arms gave out as he emptied himself onto his lover's belly. Squirting sticky spunk as he took his fill. His body twitched with aftershocks as semen slowly dribbled from his ass.

The rain continued to pour down from the sky, beating at the roof and windshield. The seemingly endless line of traffic had probably dissipated. Maybe once they got home, they could take a long, hot shower together. Have some water fun of their own.

"I love you, Kane."

"I know." He kissed to top of Chris' head. "And for that I am eternally grateful."

**END**


End file.
